


Wreck The Pole!

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, F/F, Pole Dancing, S&M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rei’s stage name is also a flower: She goes by Sakura, which is a Japanese flower. Fitting for a girl from the Fire Nation.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvia_Blake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Blake/gifts).



**  
Wreck The Pole!**

A Korrasami AO3 Exclusive Fanfiction

By Nagone 

 

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 

 

 **Summary:** Hidden in Republic City is a gem that’s waiting to be touched.

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Pairing:** Femdom!Asami and GQSub!Korra

 **Rated:** NC-17

 **Warnings:** BDSM, M/s, Double Penetration, Public Sex, Bondage, Petplay, Ropeplay, Pole Dancing

**Author’s Note:** Because it’s not explicitly stated, I headcannon Asami as bisexual and Korra as genderqueer and generally queer with a preference for women. It may be simpler to view Korra as pansexual because she has engaged with other genders prior to this story. Both use female pronouns.

* * *

 

 

Republic City changed at night.

 

It shifted from a modern metropolis field with hard working people to a decadent, dark city, filled with the most hedonist pleasures. Gone were Bei Fong’s police force and the simple pleasures of catching pro-bending celebrities dining at corner cafes: in their places were genders of all kinds clad in more revealing clothes, cut lower, hugging tight, and revealing more wicked sides to their daytime personas. It was a metamorphosis much like a butterfly: the shy, conservative worm had cocooned itself, budding as a flashy, festive butterfly that flitted from dalliance to dalliance.

 

Tucked away in the shadows of Republic City lay the Flash District, called so for the flashes of skin that could be seen at everything from massage parlors to strip clubs to brothels. It was a hidden treasure of the city, one that Asami Sato, owner of Future Industries, loved to frequent.

 

She traveled under a guise, amber eyes hidden beneath black velvet that molded to her high cheekbones and accented her slim, long nose. Her hair, a mass of ringlets perfectly styled to accent her face, tumbled down onto her shoulders, a perfect match to her fierce red lipstick. She’s chosen something simple to wear: a black shirt with a chest window, a dark red, sailor style skirt with button accents at its wide band, and dark red shoes with black spats. Combined with the mask, she looked like an upscale young lady out for a night on the town.

 

Her poison was a small club named _Blossom_. It catered to women like Asami, one who weren’t completely into the opposite sex, ones who had a taste for more than one gender. Asami herself had enjoyed men, women, and everything in between, but at twenty had settled for a combination of men and women being her preferred sexual orientation

 

As she pushed past the curtain, the scent of flowers calmed her. She was almost to the club, save but a door barring her way. Raising her fist, she knocked out a tune. A panel slid across and a set of dark brown eyes were revealed. “Ah, Miss Sato,” a light voice cooed. “How nice to see you again.”

 

Asami chuckled, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. “I’d like my same booth again, if you don’t mind.”

 

Slowly, the door slid open, tucking itself into the wall. A girl, petite and curvy, nodded, turning to lead Asami in. “Of course, Madame. You _are_ one of our best customers.” She smiled and waved her forward.

 

They meandered down a long hallway, the sounds of music and the scent of flowers growing stronger. Asami’s head began to swim with excitement. _I haven’t even had a drink_ , she thought, smirking. She couldn’t help it though: excitement was in the air.

 

“Welcome back to Blossom, Miss Sato,” the girl said, pulling back a black curtain. Asami smiled, feeling more at home than she had in the past few weeks.

 

Work had kept her away from the Flash District, but now that she was back, the entire room regarded her warmly. She was led to her booth, tucked away in a nook that positioned her comfortably away from the stage, enough that she could see the full splendor of the dancers while enjoying snacks and spirits. She settled in, reclining on the pile of cushions that was custom of Blossom’s theme, and was instantly handed a drink: a tall stem of Cactus Juice. She could taste the coconut flavor as it rolled over her tongue.

 

“Good evening, dear friend,” a woman said, approaching Asami. She took the empty glass from her hand, replacing it with another.

 

“Ah, Miu,” Asami said, greeting the woman with warm regard. “How pleasant to see you. It’s rare to see you here actually.” They both chuckled, and Miu settled herself onto the cushions.

 

“Ah yes, we have a new flower added, and I wanted to see her in person. I hear she’s quite the talent,” Miu responded. “After all, what good is a proprietress that knows not of her wares?” She nodded slightly, and crossed her hands across her lap, the long sleeves of her kimono rustling as they settled about her sides.

 

Asami agreed with an eager nod.

 

“Fortunately,” Miu said, after a moment of silence, “the show is about to begin. She’ll be the first up on the stage. Hopefully, she’ll be worth the _yuan_ I had to pay to get her.” Asami already knew that the mysterious dancer was: Miu was known for only taking high-class girls. She wouldn’t settle for a second rate dancer.

 

The lights in the area dimmed as a girl bent them down, extinguishing all but the large flame above the dancing stage. The hum of electricity buzzed for a moment before it went quiet, and a woman holding a microphone stepped into the light. “Good evening, our fair patrons,” she began. She pushed a sweep of tawny hair back from her forehead, her lips painted soft pink. “Welcome to _Blossom_ , our esteemed garden of precious buds. Tonight, we present to you our newest flower, a skilled water tribe dancer named Lotus. Please, give her your kindest attention as she performs for you.”

 

Slowly, a girl padded out onto the stage. She was tall, body toned, the color of toffee treats. Her hair poured down her back, straight and shiny underneath the lights. She had eyes as blue as an ocean with a small nose and a relaxed smile. Her outfit was simple: a bikini styled top paired with a white scarf skirt with tons of blue beads dangling from the bottom. She wore chunky white bracelets on her writs and had a matching hairpiece designed to look like lotus flowers sprinkled about her brow. Her feet were clad in strappy sandals that went up to her knees.

 

There was something oddly familiar about the girl. It was as if she radiated a peculiar sort of energy. It made Asami curious, drawing her closer as she resettled in her booth. She quickly sat her drink down, attention fully claimed by the girl.

 

Lotus bowed, and raised her arms above her head. Suddenly, a reedy sound filled the room, followed by flutes and pounding drums. Lotus’ hips flew into action, circling in fluid movements, the beads of her scarf skirt clacking together as she stamped her feet. She wrapped a hand around the pole in the center of the stage and spun, winding herself around until she clung to it by her legs. She flipped of and shimmied around the stage, whole body one continuous ripple of movement.

 

Asami watched, amazing at the girl’s control of her body. She moved like a water bender, fluid and strong, but with a hint of aggression. When Lotus turned her head, casting her glance over her shoulder, Asami swore that those fierce blue eyes connect with her. She wasn’t sure though, and kept watching.

 

Patrons began to approach the stage as the music shifted, the beat becoming harder. Lotus’ movmenets shifted, moving from fluid to stronger as she threw herself around the pole, moving quickly, her body dangling from the instrument. Money flew onto the stage and Lotus bend down, large breasts swinging as she opened her mouth for paper money. One woman slid a hefty sum of _yuan_ in between Lotus’ lips and she winked, causing the woman to faint. Lotus simply tumbled onto her back, spread her legs and smirked before rising back up.

 

Lotus bent over, pressing her butt against the pole. It slid between her cheeks and she shivered, breasts jiggling as she twisted and turned to the hard beat. A woman slide a few _yuan_ between Lotus’s buttock, giggling as she smacked her round bottom.

 

Asami continued to watch as women threw wads of money at the stage. Soon, it covered the bottom of the circular platform, and Lotus danced over it, sparkling blue heels slamming onto the large sums of _yuan_ , hard metal coins clacking as she spun about.

 

Lotus truly looked like a Goddess, controlling the stage as the climax of her dancing came. The music hit the penultimate and she dropped to her hands and knees, grabbed two fistfuls of money, and tossed them up. They showered down on her, and she winked , driving the room into a cacophony of cheers. A dancer came out and congratulated her, helping her gather up her tips into a small sack. Lotus bowed and exited, disappearing behind a black curtain.

 

Miu leaned over once the performance was done. “She’s available,” she offered, a slight smile on her lips. “I’ll give her to you for four times what I paid for her. I know your tastes well enough to know you want to posses this girl.”

 

Asami nodded: Lotus’ assets were truly delicious, just what she craved. “How much did you say you paid originally for her?

 

Miu tilted her head. She held up four slender fingers. Asami nodded. “I’ll pay you two thousand _yuan_. I’ll even write the check tonight.”

 

A fan dropped from Miu’s sleeve and she snapped it open, hiding a wide smile behind it. “That can be arranged, Madame Sato,” she answered. “I’ll have the girls prepare her for you and have her at your home before midnight.”

 

Lotus didn’t notice Asami leave the club, didn’t notice the coy smile on her face, yet if she had, she’d have known that things were soon about to change, and very, very soon.


	2. Puttin' On the Ritz

**Rated:** NC-17

**Chapter Warnings:** Masturbation

 

* * *

 

 

Lotus whooped as she slumped onto a pile of cushions backstage. Adrenaline rushed through her and she smiled, giggling as Rei, a fellow dancer, dropped next to her with a jingling sack. “Lotus, you did amazing!” Rei exclaimed. “Look at all the tips you got!”

 

Even with a portion cut for the business, Lotus had still made a hefty sum, more than she had ever had for herself. It felt nice, as did she: for the first time in her life, she felt truly independent. She was her own woman, and had her own funds. “It was a lot of fun. I can’t wait to do it again. When do I go back on?” she said, between happy giggles. Already, she wanted to dance again, wanted to feel the rush of the crowds emotions as they admired her, desired her.

 

“Well,” Rei began, golden eyes glinting with mirth, “one of the patrons purchased you for the night actually.”

 

Lotus blinked. “For…?”

 

Rei smirked. “Yes, exactly for the reason you think.” Lotus leaned back and whistled.

 

“Wow, and only on my first official night as a dancer. I must have really surprised him.” Even though  _Blossom_ catered to women, the occasionally curious male made their way in. it was a rare occasion, but girls had been purchased by elite men, although women were far more prefered.

  

“Actually,” Rei said, “it’s a _woman_. She supposedly paid five times what Madame bought you for. Must’ve been impressed with those hips.” Lotus smacked Rei’s arm playfully. “I’m supposed to get you cleaned up and ready. You have to be there before midnight.”

 

Lotus allowed Rei to tug her to the second floor, where their housing was. Sliding a rice paper panel into the wall, they settled into their room, a decent square of space. “I’ll go get the tub and some hot water,” Rei stated. “You get naked.”

 

Soon, Rei had dragged the tub into the room. Together, they poured three large buckets of water into the tin tub, letting it cool a bit. Lotus had already stripped, so she simply slid in, letting the warm water rise over her. Rei set to scrubbing her hard, scenting her entire body with the soft smell of lotus flowers. “So, are you excited?” Rei chanced.

 

Lotus nodded, relaxing in the tub. “I am. After all, I’ve never…” she blushed dark red, waving her hands. Rei understood and didn’t press the topic.

 

“Well, I suppose I’ll have to make you look especially decadent. Madame doesn’t often let us go like this, so she’ll be expecting you to make a return customer of your buyer.” She patted Lotus. arm and she rose from the top, water sloshing over the sides.

 

“Ah, I’ll get that.” Lotus slowly spread her fingers and the water rose. She formed it into a round, jiggling mass of water and slowly dropped it into the tub. The water rippled once and then settled.

 

Rei tossed her a towel and smiled. “Thanks, Lotus. You sure can be handy.”

 

Lotus rolled her eyes and set to drying herself. “Glad to be of aid.”

 

Quickly, Rei rubbed oil into her body, softening it from the bath. It made Lotus glisten, and accented her toned stomach and the layer of muscles that rippled under her skin. “Do you know what you’re going to wear?” Rei asked. Lotus nodded her head no. “Good,” she replied. “I get to have fun.”

 

Rei crawled over to their shared trunk and flicked it open, digging around until she found the perfect combination of clothes. She tossed them over her shoulder and Lotus caught them, placing them on the floor. Rei commanded her to change and she did, slipping on the clothes.

 

It was a simple outfit: an indigo strapless bra top that matched her indigo double slited skirt, soft white slippers with indigo accents, white knee high stockings, and white bangles at her wrists. A knot of decorative white gold chain rested at her hip, holding the dress at her waist. Rei decided to leave her hair straight, preferring it down, and painted Lotus’ lips a darker red. “There,” she said, clapping. “You look fit to bed.”

 

A knock sounded at the door, and Madame Miu’s voice called for Lotus. “Come now, child,” she said as Lotus slid the door shut. “We’re to be prompt with your delivery.”

 

Lotus was escorted down the backstairs to a car. She climbed in back and settled into the seats, heart thudding in her chest. Madame climbed in next to her also. “You will be in the company of a very esteemed patron of our establishment. I know that you were just recently elevated from a waitress to a dancer, but I feel it is my duty to remind you that you represent us first and foremost. She paid a good sum for you, so I expect you to provide service equal to that.” The car turned and Madame slid towards Lotus.

 

Lotus looked down at her lap, cheeks turning red once more. “Am I going to have to…?”

 

Madame Miu was quick to understand her. “Yes. Your buyer paid for full services. I believe you received instruction prior to becoming a full-fledge dancer in the art of seduction and pleasure?” Of course Lotus had: she may have just become a dancer, but by nature of being involved with the Flash District, she’d learned of pleasure and playing at love, well enough that she was sure Madame would be able to offer up positive remarks about her on the morrow.

 

Lotus sighed and grunted softly as the car lurched to a stop. The door opened and she stepped out. “You are to go to the tenth floor, room 1009. Knock thrice, and be on your knees when your buyer opens the door.” Madame Miu squeezed Lotus’ knee in assurance. “You will do well, Lotus. I did not purchase you because I thought you were a poor waitress: I did so because you have potential to provide ample pleasure.”

 

Lotus bowed, disguising her smile. “I will see you tomorrow, Madame.” Miu nodded and the car took off, dashing up the street and around a corner. She waited until it was fully out of view before turning and looking at the building.

 

It was a hotel, decorated with simple designs. Yet even in its simplicity, she could tell it only housed residents with money: the glass doors revealed an interior decorated in fine furniture and sumptuous rugs. Lotus quickly entered, a rush of cool air soothing her nerves.

 

“Good evening,” the front desk attendant called. Lotus turned and bowed, smiling.

 

“Hello, I am here for a patron,” she responded. “Room 1009?”

 

The attendant gave a knowing smile. “Ah, _her_.” The attendant paused, and Lotus tilted her head, confused. His smile changed, relaxing into a gentle tilt of his lips. “Your patron is in her room. You may go up.” He motioned towards an elevator, and Lotus bowed again, scampering off.

 

The elevator rose slowly, allowing Lotus a moment to think. She was nervous, but also excited: a woman, her preferred gender, would claim her chastity tonight, and would hopefully become a patron of hers. It was an exciting prospect, one that would elevate her status.

 

The elevator dinged and Lotus exited into a lush red hallway. She turned right and padded down the length of the hall until she saw numbers in gilt: _1009_. The exhaled and knocked thrice, dropping to her knees, head down.

 

Silently, the door swung open. Lotus didn’t dare rise, opting to keep her position. “You may enter,” a voice said. The door swung open. Lotus rose and, squaring her shoulders, pushed the door behind her after she entered.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami had already settled into the chair where she had planned for Lotus to entertain her. It was lust, curving around her protectively. It made her feel like she was sitting on a throne, and felt fitting for tonight’s events.

 

All she could think of as she waited for Lotus had been her hips and body. Lotus was a natural, commanding the stage and using her body as an instrument. Even after settling into her suite, Lotus’ body had sent familiar tingles through Asami, causing her clit to throb in anticipation. The fee she had pad to Miu was paltry compared to the pleasure she would share with Lotus tonight.

 

To busy herself, Asami had changed her look, pulling her hair up into a tight, sleek ponytail oiled to stay straight. She’d changed her outfit too, opting to done a tight, leather body suit that snapped at her neck. She paired it with thigh high black boots, oiled to a bright shine. She fit the ascetic of a Dominatrix perfectly: powerful and dominant. She’d opted to change masks too, donning a molded full face mask shaped to look like a fox. It relaxed her, ridding herself of her nerves: at least knowing she could indulge while remaining hidden gave her comfort.

 

Before she knew it, a knock had thudded thrice on the door. She waved to an attendant and he peered out. “She’s kneeling, as you ordered,” he answered.

 

“Good,” Asami purred. “Let her in.” He opened the door, and quickly made himself unknown. Lotus rose from her feet and padded in, pushing it up behind her. “Good evening,” Asami said.

 

Lotus bowed. “Good evening, Madame. It is a pleasure to be in your company.”

 

Asami waved her forward, and pointed at the ground. “Kneel.” Lotus instantly fell to her knees in front of Asami, eyes half-lidded. The scent of flowers drifted up towards her, making Asami’s heart quicken.

 

Asami leaned forward, and extended her hand towards Lotus’ face, cupping it gently. "So," Asami began, running a finger across Lotus' lips. They were soft, and looked temptingly delicious. "As you may have found out, I made an investment in you. You... surprised me tonight. You're quite... tantalizing.” Lotus had been dressed well, showing a refreshing amount of skin.

 

Lotus' blue eyes shimmered, and she smirked, lip tilting up on the right side. "I've been told both, Madame. I think you'll find that I'm very... unique." She winked, large, full lashes batting slowly. “I may have just debuted, but I’m quite learned in the ways of seduction.

 

“So I’d expect,” Asami responded.

 

Up close, Lotus' voice sounded very familiar. So much so that Asami thought of her friend, the Avatar. They both had the same toffee toned skin of the Southern Water Tribe, and even the same clear blue eyes. The only difference was in their actions: Lotus' mannerisms were much more of a posh aristocrat whereas Korra's lacked refinement. 

 

To cover up her curiousness, Asami let out a laugh and shifted, releasing Lotus’ face.  "Now, I'd like for you to undress. I always assess my new purchases." She leaned back and crossed her legs, arms relaxing on the chair.

 

Lotus stood and nodded, and her hand went to the knot of chain at her hip. She undid it with a flick of her finger, and the entire skirt fell to her feet, revealing a thatch of dark brown hair nestled between two thick thighs. Just as quickly, she shrugged off her top, tossing it to the ground. Her breasts settled against her chest, nipples dark as wet earth.

 

“It appears I’ve made a decent purchase,” Asami teased. She motionedf or Lotus to turn, and she did, spinning around in slow circles. “Now, I want to watch for a while. Pleasure yourself.”

 

Lotus’ cheeks turned red. She hadn’t expected a command like this so early, nor had she expected to be alone in pleasure. Yet it was her job to do what her buyer asked, and so she did.

 

Lotus started slow, running her hands down her breasts and stomach. She shivered, right hand coming up to pinch her nipple. Sharp tingles travelled down her stomach, and she felt her vuvla moisten. A moan escaped her red lips.

 

“Beautiful,” Asami whispered. “Don’t forget the other one.” Lotus brought her left hand up and pinched the other nipple hard, elicting louder moans. She felt her knees shake and she fell back down to them, legs spread wide.

 

Lotus quickly pressed her right hand down between her legs. She rubbed her clit hard, cheeks growing redder by the moment. Asami’s smile widened, and she clenched her legs, trying hard to keep from pleasuring herself.

 

Korra slid a finger inside of herself, and she bucked against the air, clit throbbing in time with her heartbeat. She thrust her finger hard, and clenched around it relaxing her body enough to accept a second digit, and then a third. Within minutes, she was moaning on the ground, bucking against the air. She could feel her orgasm coming on strong.

 

“Stop,” Asami commanded. Lotus responded slowly, withdrawing her sticky fingers. She licked them slowly, eyes hazy.

 

"I want to see  _you_ ," she purred, shifting forward. Pleasure drove her desire: after all, she didn’t want her first patron to be a faceless woman.

 

Before Asami could stop her, Lotus undid the mask’s ribbon, freeing it. It fell from Asami's face, revealing her notable features. Lotus gasped and reeled back. Gone was the haze of pleasure. In its place was stark realization. "A-Asami?" her voice cracked, dropping an octave. "W-What are you doing buying me?"

 

 _That voice_ , Asami thought. It could only be one person.

 

Lotus suddenly jumped up, and a gust of air snatched at her clothes. She yanked them on, ripping her stockings. Asami jerked to her feet, amber eyes wide. “Korra!”

 

Korra turned around, blue eyes wide and shook her head quickly, bolting towards the door and throwing it open as she left.

 


	3. Eye to Eye

**Rated:** NC-17

**Warnings:** None

* * *

 

 

Korra crashed through the front door, knocking it loudly against the frame as she slammed it. Her heart was still racing, pulse throbbing across her entire body. “I can’t believe it,” she whispered. She slid down to the floor, eyes wide. “Asami tried to _buy_ me.”

 

To her left, a light bobbed in the darkness of Tenzin’s home, coming closer. She blinked and- “Korra?” Bolin crouched down, yawning loudly. The light, a lantern clenched in his right hand, swayed back and forth.

 

“H-Hey,” Korra managed, smiling. Her make-up was smeared across her face, and her smile felt weak. “How’s it going?”

 

“Alright, I guess,” he answered. “I… I just heard the door open. Are… are you alright?” Korra sniffled and leaned forward, and suddenly, all of her emotions welled up, and she felt tears roll down her cheek. She crossed her arms about her, pressing her face into her shoulder and cried, sobs cutting through the darkness. “So, not okay,” Bolin added. He placed his hand on her arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

Slowly, they made themselves back down the hallway, Bolin guiding Korra to his room. She stumbled over the threshold and sank back down, entire form deflating. “So, you wanna tell me why you’re dressed like that?” Bolin chanced after a few minutes.

 

“I…” Korra sighed. “I was down in the Flash District.”

 

“You mean _the_ Flash District? As in the place where exotic dancers and prosti-”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Korra curtly responded. “ _That_ place. I… dance.” Well, had danced. Now, Korra wasn’t sure if she’d ever return. The fear of seeing Asami, of having to face her so soon, was nearly too much to bear.

 

“Oh.” The silence returned, and they sat parallel to each other. Pabu chattered as he woke, clambering onto Bolin’s shoulder. “Wait here.” Quickly, he scrambled, exiting his room and leaving Korra alone. She shifted and settled against the wall near his bed, glad for the support of the structure.

 

The stark memory of tonight’s events replayed over and over in Korra’s mind: she could smell Asami’s perfume, hear her voice washing over her. How could she _not_ have known that her mysterious buyer was Asami, nevertheless have not recognized her voice? The thought of her naivety tonight made her face turn red, and she covered her face and instantly felt like crying anew.

 

Bolin returned soon, fortunately, with a plate of Varri-cakes. The treats were steaming freshly warmed in the kitchen oven. The sugary smell of frosting drifted over to Korra’s nose. “Here, it’ll help,” Bolin offered, lowering the plate. Korra plucked one up and bit in, and a rush of purple berry jam poured out. It dripped into Korra’s lap and she chuckled, sitting up a bit more straight.

 

“So, tell me _why_ I didn’t know you were an _exotic dancer_?” Bolin started.

 

“I… There just wasn’t a good time to tell you that I… had a hobby.”

 

“You call dancing for men-”

 

“Women,” she interjected.

 

“- _Women_ , a hobby?”

 

Korra shrugged. “It’s harmless, you know. I just… It’s something other than being the Avatar?” Bolin’s eyebrow twitched up, and Korra realized he wasn’t buying it. “Okay, so it’s not _harmless_ , it just… It just makes me feel pretty and is a nice break from being the Avatar, you know? I don’t always want to play heroine.”

 

“I can understand that,” Bolin mused. “Now, what I _really_ want to know is where _Asami_ factors in.”

 

 

Korra had forgotten that Bolin had possibly heard Asami’s name, and now her cheeks flushed red again. “I… You see, she… _bought_ me for the night.”

 

“…What for?”

 

“Bolin, what do you _think_?” Korra answered.

 

Bolin’s mouth opened, and he paused. “…O-Oh.” Korra nodded, covering her face with sticky fingers. Bolin took another cake and bit into it, nodding slowly, green eyes wide. "…Are you _sure_ it was Asami?” Bolin asked. Pabu peeked over his shoulder, paw reaching down and swiping at his Varri-cake. His paw came back coated with white icing, and his licked it, purring happily.

 

Korra’s eyes widened. “Yes, I was  _sure_ it was Asami! I  _saw_ her face!” she threw up her hands and groaned. “It was right there in front of me.” _Watching me get off._

"Well, I don’t know!" Bolin countered. "Maybe it could have been some other Republic City socialite?" He waved his cake around, and a glob of jelly fell on the floor.

Korra rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes. She sniffled and took a deep breath, forcing her tears away. “I just… I can’t believe I ran out like that.”

"I can’t believe you’ve been an exotic dancer and I didn’t know."

"Bolin!" Korra shouted. 

"What?" Bolin answered, shrugging his shoulders. "It’s true!" 

"I just… what if Asami tells Mako or… or Tenzin? I can’t face them knowing this about me." She wasn’t sure she could take the shame of them knowing what she did.

Bolin placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder, and gave it a hard squeeze. “Korra, this isn’t the worst thing you’ve gone through. Remember Amon and, and the Harmonic Convergence? You’ve faced worse than this. You’re the  _Avatar_ :  if you can protect people from the Equalists, then you can face Asami.” Bolin made a good point: nothing would _ever_ be as difficult as being the Avatar. With Asami, as Lotus, Korra was just a girl, no titles, just her natural skills at dancing and seduction.

"Yeah," Korra huffed, managing a genuine smile. "Because if my hips don’t lie, then neither should I." 

 

* * *

 

 

“Korra? Korra?” Korra turned and groaned, lifting her face from the ground. She’d fallen asleep on the cool wooden floor, and Bolin had thrown a blanket on her. Now, as she sat up, she could feel the wear of her poor night’s sleep, especially in her neck. “Ah, you’re awake!” Bolin chimed.

 

“Hey,” Korra groaned. “Morning already?”

 

“Yeah, and… you’ve got company.” Company, meaning Asami Sato.

 

“Where is she?”

 

“Outside. She said she wanted you to come to her so you’d be on equal ground.” Korra sighed: leave it to Asami to try to have decorum.

 

“Sneak me to my room?” Korra asked.

 

“Of course.” Bolin helped her to her feet. He peeked out into the hall, and waved Korra forward, and she set off, scampering down the hall. She cut across the foyer, and was in the clear when-

 

“Hey.” Korra didn’t even need to turn to see that Asami was behind her. Instead, she forced herself to walk faster, footsteps echoing loudly in her ears.

 

She slid into her room and shut to door, clicking the look into place. The hall went silent and the sound of clothing rustled: Asami settling down in the hallway. Asami felt so close that Korra swore she could hear her breathing. “So… wanna talk?” Asami questioned.

 

Korra unknotted her skirt, tossing the rumpled fabric to the ground. “What about? About how you frequent dance halls, or how you like to purchase women?”

 

Asami winced and forced a chuckle. “Ouch, that stung.”

 

“Well?” Korra pressed, pulling on fresh undergarments. She lifted her arm and sniffed at her underarms, and decided she smelled decent enough for the day.

 

“I… I suppose it’s something I should have mentioned. I… The Flash District just relaxes me, Korra, and when I saw you last night, I… I didn’t _know_ it was you.”

 

Korra yanked on her pants, and stumbled, knocking her calf against her night table. She cursed under her breath. “Fair enough, seeing as you like to wear masks and leather.”

 

Asami’s cheeks reddened, and she ran her hand through her hair. “You could say that,” she managed.

 

“By the way, what’s up with the leather?” Korra called, tugging on a tank top. She ran a hand through her tangled hair and let it fall, not bothering with pulling it back. “Are you… into something?” Korra didn’t want to outright name Asami as being Mistress of sorts, but… well, the leather certainly hinted at it.

 

“I…” Asami paused and coughed. If Korra could talk, then so could she. “I have my own tastes.”

 

“…Tastes?”

 

“In… alternative ways of pleasure.”

 

Korra nodded. “Ah, so you _are_ a Mistress.” Asami buried her face in her hands, muffling her reply in agreement. “Figures. I don’t know anyone who’d wear a leather body suit.” Korra chuckled.

 

“I just…” she sighed.

 

The door clicked and slid open, and Korra looked down at Asami. “Why didn’t you say something?”

 

“Well, there’s no easy way to tell your friend that you like BDSM, Korra, so I-”

 

“No, I meant the liking girls thing?”

 

“Liking girls thing?” Asami was derailed, surprised by Korra’s nonchalance.

 

“Yeah. _Blossom_ is a female exotic dance club, catering to _women_. It’s well known to be for women. It’s a bit…” Korra waved her wrist. “It’s a bit _gay_ Asami.” Korra nodded towards her doorway, and Asami rose to her feet, sidestepping Korra into her room. “And don’t even say that it’s not. After all, you did try to get me to sleep with you,” she chuckled, winking.

 

Asami crossed her arms, gaze cast down. “I… I suppose I should have said… something. I just…” she shrugged her shoulders.

 

Korra closed the door to her room and crossed over to Asami. “Just didn’t know how. I understand.” She truly did, especially after talking with Bolin through the night.

 

“I… thank you, Korra,” Asami responded, grateful. She ran a hand through her hair again. “So… what now? WE each know about each other’s secret so… Where do we go from here?”

 

“How about we… try something,” Korra offered.

 

“Try something?”

 

“Like… you could take me out in apology.” Korra approached Asami, posture relaxed. “That would repair my wounded dignity.” She smiled shyly.

 

“I think I could muster that, Korra,” Asami replied, and she relaxed, glad to know she hadn’t ruined their prized friendship.

 

“Good,” Korra chirped. “Tonight, seven. Dinner at a nice place,” Korra said, turning in the doorway. She cast her gaze over her shoulder, and her eyes focused, darkening with lust. She gave Asami a once over from head to toe, licking her lips in the process, eyes hungry for what lay beneath Asami’s clothing.

 

“Then maybe, if I like it, you can show me how you _play_.”


	4. Getting to Know You

**Rated:**  NC-17

**Warnings:** None

* * *

 

“Ready?” Korra nodded, sighing. She fussed with her hair again, agitated by the fluffy waves. She felt too girly and too boyish all at once, body feeling wrong as she adjusted her shirt.

 

“Don’t worry,” Jinora offered. “Firsts are always the hardests.”

 

“Yeah, don’t worry!” Ikki offered. “The worst you can do is really mess up!” Korra sighed,  stomach dropping.

 

“….Thanks, Ilki.” She forced a smile and waved goodbye to them. They giggled, gave one another a knowing glance, and formed air scooters beneath themselves, shoot off across the water back to Air Temple Island.

 

“Heh, they give great advice,” Asami chuckled, leaning against her car. “Ready?” Asami motioned towards the car.

 

“More than,” Korra responded. She leapt over the closed door, settling into the butter soft leather seat.  “So, where are you taking me? Somewhere expensive like I asked?”

 

Asami smiled, buckling herself in. The engine burst to life and she sped off, zipping off from the bay. “Something like that. You’ll know when we get there.”

 

The car cruised through the city, past the wharf. The stench of fish, laid out on wide, black tarps, tinted the air, and Korra wrinkled her nose at the fierce tang of sun-baked flesh. Asami chuckled and sped up, jerking around a corner and up a hill.

 

They remained silent until they reached a small, austere restaurant. Asami got out and tossed the keys to a male in front of the door. He nodded and she smiled.

 

Inside was far more welcoming, a blend of warm Fire Nation tones mixed with the cool, natural colors of the Earth Kingdom. The furniture was all dark woods, fat cushioned chairs and tables with elegant woodwork. Although it looked practical, Korra sensed that its simple design was betraying. Enticing scents wafted from the kitchen, wetting Korra’s palette. She whistled and nudged Asami, winking. “This’ll do.”

 

A server quickly whisked them away to a table in the back, and they settled in, ordering lychee juice. Fortunately, it came, and Korra gulped it down, glad to have something to do other than being nervous.

 

Fortunately, Asami had also taken the liberty of ordering them both house salads- “They have the _best_ dressing and make platypus bear eggs _divine_!”- granting Korra the welcome distraction of chewing.

 

Across from her, Asami chewed slowly, green eyes half lidded. "So, tell me," she began, leaning forward, twirling her fork, "how  _exactly_  does the  _Avatar_  become an erotic dancer at a lesbian club in the Flash District without being found out?"

 

Korra gagged, choking on a chunk of platypus bear egg. She swallowed hard, forcing it down her throat despite the burn. Quickly, she snatched at her flute of lychee juice and downed it, motioning for the waiter to come and refill it. Finally, after her third glass, the burn faded, and she was able to respond. "It's... a long story."

 

Asami chuckled, setting her fork on the plate. A waiter whisked in, removing it from the table. "Fortunately we have time."

 

"Didn't you want to...?" Korra motioned with her hands.

 

"Want to have sex with you?" Asami offered. Korra nodded, looking away. "Not tonight. I'm not trying to simply  _bed_  you Korra, especially now that I know who you are." Asami took a delicate sip of from her own flute.

 

Korra's cheeks flushed red. She desperately wished she could channel Lotus, wished she was back on stage where she felt more in control. She may be able to command the cardinal elements, but chatting with Asami left her feeling weak in the knees and immature. Still, she forced herself to respond, heart racing. "Well...” Korra set her fork down on the plate. “Here goes.”

 

* * *

 

 

Korra’s time as Lotus had begun with a fascination two years ago.

 

When Korra had first came off the boat in Republic City, the splendor of the sprawling metropolis had wowed her. Despite Tenzin’s constant complaining, she had explored everywhere she could, so long as Naga’s paws could carry her. She tasted fresh _sashimi_ at the harbor from the first day’s catch, found solace in a library tucked away in a middling class art district, and met people from every nation and walk of life. However, her greatest find had been the Flash District.

 

She happened on it late on night during the Winter. The snowfall had grown to be too much, and seeking solace from the biting wind and cold, Korra had ducked into a teahouse. The enticing tang of lotus blossoms had kept her there, and she soon settled in, ordering a few snacks. All in all, the teahouse seemed ordinary, but as the evening ticked away, the teahouse began to transform, and Korra notice the air changing, the tang of sexual tension morphing the crowd from typical citizens to men and women clamoring for all manner of sexual gratification.

 

Korra found herself enticed by the display, watching as people were escorted behind rice paper screens. Embarrassed, she exited, only to catch a glimpse of a bright red candle glowing in a lantern above the doorway. It was only then that she realized where she was: the Flash District.

 

Her curiosity wasn’t sated though, and two weeks later, she returned. In hindsight, it would be the first time Korra took to costume, but at the time, she didn’t know what would come. Still, she was cautious, opting to wear a large black cloak to obscure her identity. She took to the corner, and waited until a red light bloomed, and she took her chance.

 

Grabbing the first person she saw, she pulled her back tugging her hard to the corner. “Can I help you?” the girl asked, sniffing. She scowled, part shocked, mostly angry.

 

“Yes,” Korra asked. “Can you keep a secret?” The girl rolled her eyes and nodded. “Good.” Korra looked around, and quickly pulled her hood back.

 

“Ava-” Korra clapped her hand over the girl’s mouth.

 

“No. Not the Avatar, okay? I… I don’t even think Avatars are supposed to go to places like this.”

 

At that statement, the girl leaned back, smirking. “Oh, they can frequent escort clubs?” Korra blinked, suddenly embarrassed only to realize the girl was joking. “Name’s Ela. Nice to meet you.” She bobbed her head, smiling. “So, what’s… You doing here?”

 

“I…” Korra didn’t know what to say now. She pulled the hood back up, cheeks red. “I was curious. I… Can you work at one of these places?”

 

Ela nodded. “Yeah, sure. It’s a job like any, I suppose. Why, does the Avatar want to get into the flesh trade?”

 

Korra squeaked. “No! No, no! I just…” She paused, reflecting on the past weeks. Already, the strain of title of Avatar had worn Korra down. Between city politics and her duties as a worldwide ambassador, Korra needed something…different.

 

* * *

 

 _Clatter_. Asami’s glass clacked against the table, and she gasped. “So _that’s_ where you kept going!” Asami exclaimed.

 

Korra scoffed. “The story?”

 

“Sorry. Ah, I’d like the seafood platter, no sea slug, with extra fire flake sauce for the clams. Also, an order of pau buns please, extra ginger. Korra?” She motioned towards the waiter.

 

Korra glanced at the menu. “I’ll take the ginger pea tendril with the roast duck please. Jook as the first side and… ah, smoke sea slug. Thanks.” She closed the menu and found that, indeed, she was correct: her meal alone cost nearly fourty _yuan_ , more than she could have ever fathomed spending on a meal. Expensive indeed, despite her attempts to get one of the cheapest combos on the menu. “Now…”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _You_ want to work _here_?” Ela asked, eyebrow raised.

 

“I just…” Need a break, a change, _something_ , Korra thought. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

Ela chewed her lower lip and sighed. “Come one. I’ll take you up to my room and we’ll talk to the proprietress.” She motioned and Korra followed, taking her first steps into her secret life.

 

The proprietress took her on trial, offering her four _yuan_ an hour and the position of waitress. “Get her dressed,” she commanded, waving Ela away. “And make sure no one knows who she is. I don’t want any unwanted attention, Avatar.” She cocked her pipe at Korra and took a long drag, yellow teeth biting into the end. “Or else you’re gone.”

 

Ela whisked her away, taking Korra to her small room. “You can borrow some of my things. They might be a bit tight, but that’ll just have to do. Here,” Ela tossed Korra a bundle of blue clothes. “Hurry up. I’m missing my regulars.”

 

Korra quickly stripped, shivering in the cool air. She tugged on the skirt, barely forcing it up her wide hips and shrugged on the strapless top. “Ah, and these,” Ela chided, tossing her a pair of white, knee high stockings. She slid them up her leg and stepped into a pair of slippers Ela had chunked over.

 

“Make-up, make-up,” Ela mused, searching around a drawer. “Ah!” She pulled out a pot of red lipstick, bright as an apple. “It’s not really your tone, but we’ll make due. Here, purse your lips.” Korra relaxed as Ela smoothed the lipstick across her bottom lip. Anxiety was already building in her stomach, threatening to bubble up from her throat. “Now for your hair. Sit, sit.” Ela kneeled before Korra and ran a hand through her hair. Korra had worn it loose and it fell in thick tumbles down her back. “We’ll go simple.”

 

With a few twists and brushes, Ela had situated Korra’s hair up into two messy buns. Wavy ringlets fell down next to her cheeks. “There.” Ela smiled, the first all night, and shifted, allowing Korra to see herself in the mirror.

 

“Wow,” Korra whispered. She looked completely different, her cheeks rogues, lips red as candy, and breasts bared more than she’d have ever thought. “I like it.”

 

“Good,” Ela’s smile remained. “Now, you need a name.”

 

“A name?” Korra asked.

 

“Yeah. You didn’t think ‘Korra’ would be fine did you?” Honestly, Korra hadn’t thought that far ahead. She was still surprised with her transformation, and couldn’t help but pat the twin buns on her head. “Stop that!” Ela chided, swatting at Korra’s hand. “Name! Now!”

 

Korra thought back to her first time in the Flash District, to the cloying scent of lotus blossom tea in the air. “Lotus. I’ll be Lotus.”

 

* * *

 

“You chose your name from a _flower_?”

 

“Well, it was the tea, really. Good tea too,” Korra mused.

 

“Still. Flower.” Asami giggled. “You could have been anything _but_ a flower.”

 

“Yeah, what of it?” Korra asked. “I didn’t hear your complaining when you thought Lotus was going to be in _your_ flower.”

 

Asami’s cheeks reddened and she cleared her throat, eyes avoiding Korra. “Um, back to the story.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

From there, Korra set herself hard to work, taking on night shifts nearly every night she could to hone her skill. At _Kazuki_ , as she later learned the teahouse was named, she quickly rose to popularity. Patrons took to her naïve attitude, and she molded herself ever more into Lotus. As Lotus, Korra grew, learning the ins and outs of her patrons, until she took an interest in dancing months later and moved to a new house: _Clatter_.

 

Clatter was just that: a clash of rattling sounds that vibrated all throughout Korra no matter where she went in the house. She remained there for the next year and half amidst a group of women dear to her heart, training as a dancer, making her body a fluid machine. Then everything changed when Madame Miu visited.

 

Rumors of Madame Miu’s tastes had spread throughout the entirety of the Flash District. She was known to be a crude woman, choosing only the best for her collection at the distinctly female club _Blossom_. Although it had its male patrons, _Blossom_ catered to women who loved women, regardless of sex or gender.

 

Korra was approached by her one night at _Clatter_. When Madame Miu found her, Korra had been dancing, in the corner, to the song on the stage, body moving in an undulating wave. It was clear that her skill was better than the dancer on stage: Korra made the moves smooth and fluid. “You there,” Miu called. Korra’s cheeks flared red and she turned, stumbling off to Miu.

 

“Yes ma’am?”

 

“Sit and keep me company.” Miu motioned to the seat across from her and Korra knelt quickly, glad to be off her feet. “Now, do me a favor and tell me why the Avatar is here?”

 

Korra gasped, fighting hard to not reel back. “…How do you know?”

 

“Dear, I know _everything_ that happens within the Flash District.” Miu tilted her head, and smirked. “And I know that you shouldn’t be here-”

 

“But-“

 

“But I also know you have skills that are being _wasted_ here.” Korra closed her mouth, biting back any ill remarks at the compliment. “I’d like to make you an offer, Avatar. You come work for me and I’ll give you the stage the dance on.”

 

Korra crossed her arms, eyebrow raised. “Stop calling me that. It’s Lotus!” She looked around. “No one… knows that I’m not just a middle class girl.”

 

Miu grunted. “Fine then, _Lotus_. My offer stands regardless of who you are.”

 

“…Will you really let me dance?” Korra inquired.

 

“I saw your mirroring the girl on stage. You move like its second nature. Then again, I’d expect anyone who can bend like you to have _some_ grace.” Everything Madame Miu had said so far felt like a cloaked insult. Korra forced herself to brush it off though.

 

“I want to dance and remain anonymous.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And I want better pay than here. Ten _yuan_ an hour isn’t cutting it.”

 

“You’ll get twelve, plus tips, although I’ll take some for your house fees.” Madame Miu’s eyes bore into Korra’s. “You’ll debut next week, after the contract is signed, _if_ you agree.”

 

Korra stuck out her hand, blue eyes bright. “Deal.”

 

* * *

 

  

Korra blinked, cheeks flaring red at Asami’s laughter. “W-What?!”

 

Asami covered her mouth, stifling loud laughter. She coughed hard, clearing her throat. “You honestly did this? _All_ of this?”

 

Korra crossed her arms. “Yes!” The waiter sat her plate down before her and she pouted. “Why, is it _that_ unbelievable?”

 

“That the Avatar managed to get into an erotic club, make a name for herself, and then end up a promising dancer without Tenzin even hinting at it?” Asami paused. “Yes, it is.” She burst out laughing. “I can’t believe you were able to keep this a secret!”

 

Korra rolled her eyes, but Asami’s laughter was infectious, and soon, she was clutching her stomach. “It is a bit unbelievable, isn’t it?” Asami nodded, taking a sip of juice. “I told Bolin last night.”

 

“And?”

 

“He took it well, actually. I was kind of surprised. He… had the same reaction of being upset.”

 

“I can hardly imagine how Mako will take it!” Korra chuckled and shrugged. “Are you… happy with it?” she asked. Korra looked down and plucked up a piece of sea slug. It slid down her throat, the taste of char filling her mouth.

 

“Yeah,” Korra whispered. “I really am.” She looked up at Asami. “It makes me feel… _important_. Sometimes, it makes me feel normal, like I’m not _just_ the Avatar. It’s just… different.”

 

Asami leaned back in her chair, nodding. “Well, it certainly says something if Miu chose you. Plus, I can say firsthand you’re good.” Korra felt her face heat up for the umpteenth time that night, and she turned her focus to her food, chewing slowly to keep her mouth full.

 

After a few minutes, Asami broke the silence, settling them into a casual chat that wandered aimlessly. They finished a while later and made their way back outside, clambering into Asami’s car with full stomachs. “That was certainly nice,” Asami said as she started up the car.

 

“I agree!” Korra chirped. “That’s some good sea slug!” She smiled and patted her stomach, and Asami nudged her with her elbow. “So,” Korra said, dropping her voice low. “Still not going to show me how you play?” Asami turned the corner sharply, thrown off by Korra’s sudden change. She jerked the wheel back, settling back into the center of the road.

 

“Korra!”

 

“What? I’m an opportunist!” She shrugged, smirking. “Also, is that the answer?”

 

Asami couldn’t help but smile. “No, it’s not.” She sped past the wharf, and up a small hill, headlights illuminating Naga’s waiting form in the distance. Asami cut the engine and Naga came plodding up, bending her head to lick Korra’s cheek.

 

“So?” Korra leaned over.

 

“Good night, Korra,” Asami said. She tucked a lock of hair behind Korra’s ear. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She motioned for Korra to get out and Korra did, reluctantly.

 

“So that’s a no?” Asami chuckled as she started the engine and raced off, car speeding up a hill as Korra watched her go.

 

“That’s definitely a no, Naga.”

 

 


	5. Let Me Hit That

**Rated:** NC-17

**Warnings:** BDSM, Heavy Petting, Bondage, Biting, Penetration, Fingering, Cunnilingus

* * *

 

 

Asami’s avoidance of any kind of physical relationship with Korra continued like that for two weeks, leaving her more curious, and more aroused than she had been weeks ago as Lotus.

 

Asami escorted her all around Republic City to small hole in the wall dinners and bookstores tucked into tight corners and sweet shops that sold Water Nation favorites. Each day was a new date, and more time with her friend-cum-girlfriend. Truthfully, every day of the past two weeks had been wonderful, yet Korra wanted… more.

 

She decided to take her chance one night at Asami’s apartment. They had been cuddled up on her couch, chatting aimlessly when suddenly, Korra jerked forward, pushing Asami into the cushions. “K-Korra?” she asked, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

 

“I’ll be blunt Asami: I wanna have sex with you. I have for the past two weeks.” Her lips set into a tight frown.

 

Asami chuckled. “I know. I’ve been avoiding it.”

 

Korra growled. “Then how about you _not_ do that anymore and we go to your bedroom.”

 

Asami adjusted and Korra leaned back, arms crossed. “Because there’s more to relationships than just having sex. Plus, I was enjoying pampering you.” She shifted, , dragging her legs from under Korra as she rose up from the couch. “However… if that’s what you’d like to do then we can go to my bedroom and enjoy one another’s company.” She winked and Korra instantly perked up and jumped off the couch.

 

Asami took Korra’s hand, tugging her towards her bedroom. Together they entered, stumbling over one another as their hands began to reach out, touching eagerly. Korra took the advantage, pushing Asami onto the bed and climbing on top of her. “Fuck yeah,” Korra hummed. She pressed her lips to Asami’s, purring happily.

 

The kiss was sloppy, a clash of tongue and teeth as they fondled one another. Korra’s body felt alive, synapses firing at breakneck speed. She felt Asami’s arm snake around to the back of her head, and suddenly their lips separated, Asami’s nail’s digging into her scalp. “What the-”

 

Korra jerked back, back arched. “You said you wanted to play, right?” Asami leaned forward, lips at Korra’s throat. “Then I’ll give you a taste.” She bit down hard, and Korra moaned, tilting her head back, inviting Asami for more.

 

Quickly, Asami shifted, pushing Korra onto the bed in full. “Hands and knees,” she ordered, and Korra complied, scrambling to the center. She looked down, heart hammering in her chest. _Finally_ , she thought. _It’s happening for real._ She fought back from fist pumping, and settled for chuckling.

 

Asami came up from behind, hands clawing at Korra’s body. She dragged her hands across Korra’s breasts, pinching at her nipples. Korra's head knocked against the headboard, clacking her teeth together as the shock of sensation rolled through her. She bit back a yelp, trying hard to keep up an air of sensuality. "You like that?" Asami whispered. Korra felt electricity shoot through her body.

 

"Yeah," she managed, voice soft, lost beneath a whimper. She tilted her head back further, and Asami bit hardened, moaned as she pressed her hips against Korra's. After two weeks of dating, the contact felt luxurious, better than what she ever could have thought. Even though they still were both fully dressed, the sensations felt strong, enough that Korra let out another eager moan.

 

“Wait.” Asami leaned back, clambering off the bed. “Before we continue, I want to lay down some house rules. I…” Asami paused and Korra turned over, relaxing onto her back. She took a deep breath and turned away from Korra, focusing her mind. “We need to talk.”

 

“Talk?” Korra intoned. She pulled her shirt back into place. “You want to _talk_.”

 

“Yes, Korra. If we’re going to have an…untraditional relationship, we’re not going into it without you understanding my… tastes.” Asami left the room, leaving Korra to follow.

 

Korra turned the corner and found Asami in her study, seated in one of the two plush chairs. “So, what all _do_ we need to talk about?”

 

Asami clutched the pillow in her lap, cheeks red. “Well, you remember what happened when I purchased you for the night… right?” Of course Korra did. The memory of Asami’s voice commanding her, urging her to dip her fingers inside of her, ordering her to display herself was burned into her memory.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Korra responded, breathless. The blinked the memory away. “I do.”

 

“And you remember the small chat about me being a… Mistress, right?” Asami waited for Korra to nod. When she did, she felt her chest relax a bit and she continued. “Well… if we’re going to continue then I’d like to ask permission to have that as part of our relationship.”

 

“Heh, aren’t _I_ supposed to be asking permission?” Korra chuckled.

 

Asami nodded no. “BDSM is a two way street. You have just as much control over our play as I do. I might be a Mistress, but that doesn’t mean that I have to final say so. If anything, you control things more: I’m just the… conductor for what you want.” The words settled into a tense silence.

 

Korra chewed her lip nervously, and forced herself to look Asami in the eye. “Are you saying you want to be _my_ Mistress Asami?”

 

“Yeah, I am,” she whispered. “I… I really like you Korra, but I want to make sure this is okay. BDSM is a big part of my life but… but if it’s not your kind of interest, I understand.”

 

Something inside of Korra propelled her forward onto her knees. She fell with a dancer’s grace, landing before Asami. She looked up at the woman, blue eyes smiling. “I won’t know until I try.” Korra leaned back, a coy smirk on her lips. “Plus, _maybe_ you’ll be good enough for me.”

 

Asami chuckled and leaned forward, arms crossed in her lap. Her very presence changed, becoming heavier. Korra felt her knees go weak and she sunk down, withering beneath Asami’s keen eyes. “Oh really now?” she whispered, voice dark. “Shall we test that?”

 

Korra could only squeak in response.

 

Asami wound her hand back through Korra’s hair, tugging up. Korra rose to her feet quickly, rising onto her tiptoes. Asami released her grip and hitched her chin towards the doorway. “Bedroom, now.”

 

Korra practically scrambled to the bedroom. She threw herself onto the bed, situating herself on her back. When Asami entered, she felt her entire body warm.

 

"So, are you ready to play my way, as you suggested?" Asami asked. Korra nodded in response, body eager. "Good girl. Now," Asami mused, climbing onto the bed. She hovered over Korra and pressed her hips down onto her. A shock of pleasure rushed through Korra, and she felt her clitoris tingle, moisture sticking to the crotch of her underwear.

 

Leaning forward, Asami reached beneath the pillow and pulled out a simple black ball gag and matching collar. She smiled, green eyes darkening, eyebrows raised. "Open up and strip."

 

Korra smirked and tugged off her shirt and undid her bra. Her breasts fell, heavy and round, settling against her chest. “Yes ma’am.”

 

\--

 

Korra wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but rope wasn’t it.

 

Asami had her strip down to nothing, binding her up in black rope. It was a simple tortoise shell harness, wrapping around her body in a spree of diamonds that met at her hips, accenting her breasts and her curvy body. Although snug, the harness still left enough room for Korra to not feel in pain, and with her arms free, she could adjust the harness as needed.

 

As she shifted nervously, the rope bit into the swell of her buttocks, forcing Korra to adjust as much as she could. She held back a moan as the weighs on her nipple clamps swung, hyperaware of Asami's command to remain quiet.

 

"So, do you like this so far?" Asami asked, rustling around a drawer. "Shake your head in response." Her green eyes narrowed, the corner of her lips turning up into a smirk.

Korra nodded eagerly, body a tight coil. A trickle of drool spilled from her lips, wetting the pillow. She desperately wished Asami would come back over to her. She craved her touch like Korra had never craved before, a deep, thrumming want that overrode her common sense.

 

"Good, I'm glad," Asami responded, walking back over. She settled down on the bed, hips flush with Korra’s. The fabric of her pants felt cool against her exposed body. “I’m going to take off the gag, okay? But no talking.”

 

Korra nodded and closed her eyes. Asami reached behind her head and undid the ball gag. She dropped it onto the nightstand and wiped a bit of drool from Korra’s mouth. “Thanks, Asami. My jaw was-” _Oops._

 

Asami’s hand was at Korra’s jaw quicker than she saw, and she felt the pressure of her fingers around her mouth. “Now, what did I just say, Korra?” Asami asked, voice steady. Korra bit her tongue, forcing the words back down her throat. “Answer.”

 

“N-Not to talk,” she whispered. A sharp chill rushed up her spine. “I’m sorry.”

 

Asami nodded and released Korra’s pinched cheeks. “It’s alright. Now, what was that about your jaw?” Korra looked down, nervous to talk again. “It’s alright. Talk.”

 

“I was just saying it was starting to hurt a lot.” She shifted her jaw back and forth trying to ease the ache. She rubbed her jaw slowly. “I think I know something that might help though.”

 

“Ah, and what might that be?” Asami asked.

 

“Being between your legs.” Korra chuckled. “If you don’t mind.”

 

Asami smiled, green eyes glinting. “I think that’s suitable exercise for you.”

 

It soon became a game of stripping Asami. Korra went slow, teasing her as her mouth sucked and licked at every bit of skin she could. Even as they shifted-Asami to the headboard for support and Korra down her body- it was a game, Korra lavishing Asami with kisses, fighting back her urge to . Asami patted her head in admonishment, a smile on her lips as Korra continued at her pace until only Asami’s underwear remained.

 

Korra sniffed at her crotch, the hot scent of Asami’s wetness tantalizing. It filled her entire body, down to every part of her lungs, occupying her full attention. “May I?”

 

“May you what?” Asami adjusted, legs spread wider. Korra whined and shifted forward, but Asami pushed her back.

 

“Eat you out…?” Korra chanced. She tried to press forward again, but Asami flicked her forehead. “Ow!”

 

“What you’re looking for is ‘please’ and ‘ma’am,” Asami offered. Korra rolled her eyes.

 

“Fine, fine. May I eat you out please ma’am right now?”

 

“Needs work, but right now, my need overrides that.” Asami shifted, sliding her underwear off. Korra snatched at them with her teeth, dragging them down her legs. She plucked them up her hand, and tossed them off the bed.

 

“Now?”

 

“Now.” Korra dipped her head down, pressing her nose into Asami’s thigh. She nipped at the amber flesh, the taste of salt flooding her tongue. She licked the area, proud of the small purple bruise forming on the inside of Asami’s thigh. Asami dug her hand back against Korra’s scalp, urging her closer to her vulva.

 

Korra was happy to oblige, flattening herself onto her stomach. She extended two fingers and spread Asami’s lips, pressing her tongue against her clitoris. Asami’s body went rigid, and Korra pulled back, eyes wide. “A-Asami?”

 

Asami groaned and shoved Korra’s head back down.

 

Korra took that as positive and set her mouth to work, tongue sloppy as she lapped at Asami’s vulva. Her fingers crept past, delving inside of Asami, thumb pressed against her clitoris. She spread the digits and Asami gasped, back arching off the bed as waves of pleasure rushed up her, pooling in her belly.

 

 _Do her like you’d want to be done_ , Korra told herself. She focused even more and slid another finger inside. Asami howled with pleasure, hips rocking down against Korra’s mouth. “U-Ugh, K-Korra, m-more!” Korra eagerly obliged Asami, giving her all to the last few licks.

 

Asami’s body went rigid and she shuddered, legs clenching around Korra’s head. She relaxed moments later, thighs releasing Korra’s head. Korra pushed herself up, gasping. “Dear. Rava.” She sucked in a gulp of air, trying hard to slow down her hammering heart. Asami still lay, recovering from her own pleasure.

 

Asami recovered soon, and flipped their positions, pouncing on Korra. “Your turn,” Asami purred. She jerked forward, and pushed Korra down.

 

Korra’s felt her body sink into the bed as Asami forced her legs apart. She groaned, Asami’s skilled hand dipping between her lips. She felt a single finger press up inside her and her eyes slammed shut, mind fleeing from her.

 

Korra felt like she was stretched in a million different directions, body set on pleasure. Her sense faded and she became a series of commands: moan, clench, whimper, repeat. Time seemed to turn sluggish for Korra. Her entire body seemed detached from her mind, save for the tingling sensation of Asami’s fingers coaxing her to orgasm. When she orgasmed, she could hear her voice, yet it seemed tinny, for off and away. A warm feeling surrounded her, but she couldn’t quite place if she was actually feeling it.

 

Korra felt Asami’s arms around her, and she could hear her calling her name. “Korra?” Asami’s voice seemed worried. “Korra?” A blanket snaked around between them, warm and fluffy. “Korra, I need you to try and communicate with me.” Asami was cutting the rope away, tossing the nipple clamps and weights across the room. They clattered on the carpet, knocking into each other.

 

Korra shook herself and felt her body grow cold. She clung to Asami and sniffled, eyes stinging. The feelings morphed and she all of the sudden felt caged, and with a gust of air, she propelled herself from the bed, once more fleeing from Asami, head hazy and filled with cotton as she stumbled out into the living room and collapsed.

 


	6. Drop the Moon

**Rated:** NC-17

 **Warnings:** Kissing, Spanking (mentions), Subdrop

* * *

 

 

Korra spiraled back into her mind through clouds of hazy sensations, body reacting in half time.

She remembered the air, propelling her forward until the world pitched to one side, vision going black as her body shut down. Then nothing, not until she woke up across town on Mako’s bed, a sheet around her nude body.

Korra wasn't sure where Asami and she stood now. She had loved the sting of Asami's hand, the feel of her mouth devouring her very soul. Yet her mind had remained fuzzy after the events, and her lack of response felt... off. The entire events of the other night had been so powerful, but now, Korra felt weak, unable to bring herself back to play. Given that she had run out on Asami... Korra sighed, pushing the shameful feeling away.

“Hey.” Mako entered his room, and Korra suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. She tugged the sheets up about her body, swathing herself in the linen, keeping all but her head under the thin, white layer. “You… okay?”

Korra exhaled slowly, shaking her head. “I… I don’t know.”

“You know you were… naked on my doorstep. We can file some sort of report if… if something _happened_.” He cleared his throat. “I… I don’t want you to feel like you can’t.” His cheeks colored from nerves. “Because it’s completely possible. I can phone Bei Fong, and-”

Korra interjected. “No!” It came out harsh. “I mean, there’s no need. Asami and I just… had a thing last night.”

There was an awkward pause between them. Mako broke it, cheeks darkening. “Does this… have anything to do with a… _Mistress_?” Korra pulled the sheets over her head, screaming into the fabric.

“Bolin!”

Mako nodded. “Not here. He… figured you’d react like this if I knew.”

“I can’t believe he told you!” she exclaimed.

“Well, we are brothers,” Mako offered. He adjusted, changing to sit cross-legged. At that, Korra couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Plus, you know Bolin.” Her smiled widened, and she pulled the sheet from across her face.

“So, you want to tell me what happened?” Mako asked. His face was schooled to indifference: it was up to Korra to decide.

 _Again_ , Korra thought. But he deserved to know. “So it all starts with me becoming an erotic dancer…”

Over the next hour, Korra detailed the same story she’d told Asami, recounting her adventure into Republic City’s saucy nightlife. She ended it with Asami and her’s play session last night. “It just… I didn’t feel like I was _here_ anymore. Everything felt distant, like a dream. Numb.” _Real numb._ Mako waited, auburn eyes patient. " I just... Asami, she..." Korra whispered. It hurt to say the name. "She..."  _She what? Was brilliant with her hands? Made me feel like I was on top of the world?_ "I don't know. I just...” Her eyes stung and she sniffled, suddenly feeling extremely tired.

“It’s alright,” Mako responded, uncrossing his legs. Her exhaustion was quite visible, blue eyes suddenly looking duller. “Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He patted her knee, smiling gently. “You look like you need it, Korra.”

“Okay.” Korra relaxed back onto the bed, and suddenly felt heavy. “Hey Mako?” she managed, words slurring a bit. Her tongue felt heavy with the tang of sleep.

“Yeah Korra?” He responded, climbing from the bed, making his way to the door.

“Love you and thank you.” She nuzzled the pillow, inhaling his smell: spice and musk. It comforted her.

Mako chuckled. “Love you and you’re welcome.” He shut the door, leaving her to rest.

 

* * *

 

Korra felt better when she woke up hours later. The sun was low in the sky, coloring the entire horizon pinks and oranges. She yawned and sat up. “Morning!” Mako called from around the corner. Korra blinked and gasped.

“M-Morning?1” She jolted from bed, the sheet falling from her. She grabbed at it, but not before Mako entered, a tray in hand.

“I- Oh Rava, sorry,” he closed his eyes, sighing. “…covered up now?”

“Yeah.” Mako settled down onto the bed, placing the tray between them. The sweet scent of thick bread coated in jelly tempted Korra and she snatched a piece up, gobbling it down. The sugar felt good as it fired up her body, waking her up from her haze. “So…”

“Yes?” Korra managed around a mouthful of bread. She snatched at a mug, taking a slow sip of tea.

“I thought about what you told me.” Mako chewed his lip, pausing. “I mean, I don’t _understand_ that kind of thing, but if that’s what makes you happy, then I’m glad it’s Asami if anyone.”

“…Really?”

“Yeah,” Mako answered. “I mean, she’s a good person, and it’s clear you care. You could tell how you feel from your story. I think though, that you should talk with her about what happened. If not her, maybe… someone who understands this kind of stuff better?” He shrugged his shoulder, nose wrinkling nervously.

“Thirty minutes.” Korra shifted, blue eyes a bit more alive. “Can I borrow some clothes?”

Mako nodded, hitching his chin towards his dresser. “Meet you downstairs in a bit.”

 

* * *

 

The shower was so hot it stung, but the searing temperature made Korra feel more herself.

She toweled off roughly, grinding the moisture and soap remains from her skin hurriedly. Rushing, she stumbled into a set of Mako’s older clothes: a pair of loose black pants and a white tank top. “Ready?” Mako called from downstairs.

“Coming!” Korra shouted, dashing out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. She snatched a pair of slippers from the floor, flexing her toes inside the soft fabric. “Now I’m ready!”

She jogged down the stairs, hands on her hip. Mako extended a hand, placing it on her shoulder. “You don’t need to be afraid,” he began. “But it’s alright if you’re nervous.” Korra nodded, steeling herself.

“Let’s go.”

The car ride over was silent, Mako turning down curved streets until he reached Asami’s residence. To some degree, Korra was surprised to see her standing outside, hair tugged back into a messy bun, green eyes nervous. It relaxed her a bit: at least they were on equal ground.

“Hey,” Asami managed. She stayed put, not moving towards Korra.

“I’ll wait out here, okay?” Mako whispered. He leaned over and unlatched her door. “Take as long as you need.” Korra nodded, and got out, shutting the door softly behind her.

“Do you… want to come in?” Asami’s voice came out quiet, a stark difference from the normally bold lady Korra had accustomed herself to.

“Yeah,” Korra replied, smiling. “Inside is good.” She offered her hand to Asami, tugging gently when Asami’s finger wrapped around hers.

Inside, they settled down in the living room, sitting on the very same couch as before. “Um, where to begin?” Korra offered after a few minutes.

“Where did you go the other night?” Asami questioned, tone calm. Her eyes looked concerned, slick with tears.

“I…” Korra paused. “I got scared. Everything you did felt _so_ good, like nothing I could have fathomed, but it made me feel really small, and… I don’t know, all of the sudden I had to go.”

“Korra, you know you could have told me, right?” Asami asked.

“I… I know, but in that moment, my tongue didn’t work. I… I couldn’t.”

Asami leaned back, and uncrossed her arms, not realized she had done so. She relaxed her posture, and nodded. “I think what might have happened Korra was that you dropped.”

Korra raised her eyebrow. “

“Subdrop, I mean,” Asami said. “It’s…” she paused. “Wait.” She got up from the couch, and walked over to a bookshelf. Running her finger along the spines of the books, she

 

* * *

 

_Drop the Moon: A Guide to Understanding Subdrop._

Korra poured over the text, devouring all 150 pages of it within a matter of a few hours. She hadn’t even noticed when Mako had left, by Asami’s request, leaving them together in her home.

“This…” Korra nodded, finger planted on a paragraph as she skim back through the introduction again. “This is it!”

Asami leaned over, reading the paragraph out loud: _Subspace is like a trance. The entire world may leave you, leaving only you and your partner(s), along with what’s being done, as the only things registering. This is a natural reaction though: fight-or-flight. It’s your body reacting to the experiences of multiple stimuli, giving you the sensation that you’re on a “high”._

 

Asami leaned back, nodding. “Does that seem like what happens?”

Korra nodded, closing the book. “Yes. _All_ of that.” She looked down at her lap. “If we keep doing this, will this _always_ happen?”

Asami nodded. “To be honest, I can’t tell you yes or no. It might feel the same way next time, but it can also be different. What matters is that if you ever feel like those feelings are too much, you tell me.” A pause. “That is, if you want to try again.”

Korra set the book aside, angling herself towards Asami. She was nervous, stomach flip-flopping in her gut: she was afraid of those sensations, of feeling so lost, so untethered. Yet she couldn’t deny Asami felt like her one constant in this very moment, and that already, she knew the woman could ground her if she _let_ her help.

“I want to try again,” Korra said. “Not tonight, but… but soon again.”

“Well then, I’d like to do something before we try this again.” Once more, Asami got up, but this time, she left the room. Korra heard the sound of scrapping, and movement and moments later, Asami returned with a stack of papers.

“What’s that?”

“A… survey of sorts. If we’re going to do this, I want to know _your_ expectations, and _your_ likes and dislikes.”

“But I’ve never had sex,” Korra countered.

“Korra, you don’t have to have sex to know what you like,” Asami replied. “Did you have to have sex to know you liked women?”

“…No.” Asami had made a solid point.

“Then you’ll know what you like when you look at this.” She set the piled aside, on the short table before them. “But now, let’s get some dinner, if that’s alright.”

Korra smiled, stomach growling. “My stomach seems to think that’s a good plan.”

Together, the twosome made their way to the kitchen, giggling as they playfully nudged one another.


	7. Evacuate The Dance Floor

 

**Rated:** NC-17

 **Warnings:** Light BDSM, erotic dancing, pole dancing, spanking, fingering

 

 **Author’s Note:** The dance scene for Lotus was written to Cascada’s “Evacuate The Dance Floor”. I suggest going on Youtube and playing it while reading for added effect. Here’s a link. Additionally, Rei’s (who’s stage name is “Sakura”) danced to this song, if you’d care to listen as you read.

* * *

 

 

“So, what did you think?”

 

Korra slumped back in the hard wood chair, hands gripping the same group of pages Asami had given her a week before. What she had figured would be a simple, straight-forward questionnaire had turned out to be a series of 879 questions, ranging slave positions to (gulp) punishments.

 

Yet, dutifully, Korra had worked on each question until her hand ached every night up until now. “You’re…rigorous.” It seemed to be the best word. _Although ‘thorough’ may be better._

“Heh, I’ve been told that before. I don’t play lightly,” Asami answered.  “Do you want to go through the answers together?” she offered, quirking an eyebrow.

 

Korra nodded, and spread the pages across the table top, gulping hard. “I’m just… I never though I’d be doing something like… _this_.”

 

“Life takes us down unexpected paths.”

 

“Sure does,” Korra murmured. “I’m just…” she paused, gut twisting nervously.

 

“It’s alright if you don’t want to right now. We can take this at _your_ pace.”

 

“Let’s just…start,” Korra replied.

 

“Okay.” Asami reached across, taking the initial page.

 

The first page was strictly business: protocol, discipline, and limits. All the things Korra, and Asami, needed to create a mutual relationship. Thinking back to the content, Korra felt odd feeling aroused right now: she couldn’t help but feel a tingle between her legs. _This is really happening_ , she thought. She felt a grin grace her lips.

 

“So… You want to be called Lotus?” Asami asked, chuckling softly. “Are you sure?”

 

“Well, Lotus is how we met,” Korra answered. “So, I figured… that could maybe be my play name?” Her cheeks colored, and she looked down. “It has…special meaning to me now. It’s not just my dancing name, you know?”

 

“That makes sense,” Asami mused, nodding. “Next page please?” Korra passed it over. “Ah, now we’re at the _juicy_ stuff. Ready to be grilled?”

 

Korra cracked the knuckles on both hands, eye glinting. “Bring it.”

 

Asami gave a curt nod, her lips twisting up into a smirk. “Anal sex?”

 

“Sounded painful, but the more I stuck my fingers up there, not so bad,” Korra responded. Asami coughed hard, clearing both throat and mind.

 

“Bondage?” That had been a hard choice for Korra: the first time she went through the document, she ignored it, mind flashing back to the first time she and Asami had been intimate. Yet, in the end, something inside her felt that she could try again. Asami was giving _her_ control: if she said ‘no’, she knew that Asami would stop.

 

“Yes.” The word felt light, and Korra found she wasn’t so nervous.

 

“Double penetration?”

 

“I’ll try it.” She clenched her thighs together, nails biting into her now crossed arms. Arousal pool in her gut, and she was glad Asami kept asking more questions.

 

“Following orders?” Asami quirked a curious eyebrow.

 

“Perhaps,” Korra teased, leaning forward. She gave a playful wink. “I suppose I _could_ be convinced to obey… on occasion.”

 

“Marks… Eh, we’ll deal with that when we come to it.”

 

“Piercings?”

 

At that Korra froze up. Her head dropped and she fidgeted. “I… actually, I’d really like some.”

 

“Where at?” Asami pressed, curious. The answer came back mumbled. “Korra, it’s alright if you’re not-”

 

“My nipples and…” She gulped, pointing at her lap. “And… my clitoris.”

 

“Oh,” Asami said, setting down the piece of paper. “Well then. I suppose the Avatar isn’t the good girl we’ve all though she was. I assume that means you’re game for nipple play then.” Korra gave a meek nod, head shifting up and down.

 

“Let’s see…” Asami ran a finger down the list, calling out other fetishes. She paused at one in particular: ‘swinging’.

 

“How would you feel about us being… involved with others?” she asked, trying to keep her voice like that.

 

Korra felt her chest tighten. She felt greedy, a sudden rush of jealously clouding her mind. “No,” she answered firmly. “I… I don’t want to share you like that.”

 

“Understandable,” Asami answered, relieved. “I’m not afraid to say I want to keep you to myself either.” She casually returned to the questions, continuing until they reached the end, three hours later.

 

“So… Does this mean we’re… dating?” Korra asked, blue eyes wide.

“I’d say so.” Asami cast her gaze at the clock on the counter, gasping. “Oh my, don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Korra shifted back, chair clacking to the ground. “I’ve gotta get down to _Blossom_. See you there?” Korra said, over her shoulder.

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss seeing you dance for the world.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey you!” A solid form smacked into Korra, and she stumbled back, catching herself.

“Rei!” Korra smiled as Rei’s arms wrapped around her. “Hey!”

“Where have you been? The girls have been talking like you were going to quit!” Rei’s lips tilted down into a pout, and she crossed her arms.

“I… A lot happened in the past few weeks. I…” Korra leaned close, ears right at Rei’s ear. “I got a Mistress.”

Rei jerked back, smacking Korra’s shoulder. “Dear Spirits, you did _not_!”

“I did though. One Miss Asami Sato, in fact,” she confided, cheeks blushing.

“My, my, looks like the Avatar’s stepping up to play with the elite!” Rei gave a hearty laugh. “We’ll gab latter: now, we’ve got to get ready.”

Korra savored transforming into Lotus. Rei helped her style her hair  up into two round buns. She left a fair amount of strands out, opting to curl them into soft ringlets that framed her face. “Are you excited for tonight?”

Korra nodded, painting her nails bright purple. “I always love doing this. It’s a welcome break from…”

 

“Saving humanity?” Rei offered. Korra simply chuckled, moving onto another nail. “I picked out a great song for you. I figured you could freeform it tonight, since _someone_ ,” Rei prodded Korra in her cheek, with her index finger, “hasn’t been to our rehearsals.”

“I know, I know,” Korra groaned. “At least I’ve _practiced_ though.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll be _lenient_ ,” Rei said. “Promise you’ll come to this weeks though?”

“Promise,” Korra said, leaning back against Rei. They giggled together.

After a few more minutes of easy silence, Rei tucked the last strand of hair in place. “Well there. You certainly look like a Lotus now. Add a veil and no one will know that you’re Republic City’s finest.” Rei gave a cheek smile, waving Korra out. “Now leave me be: I need to look fabulous myself.”

 

* * *

 

Rei and Lotus dressed together, shuffling around the room, sliding into their outfits for the night. Tonight, Korra opted for something a bit more conservative, choosing to showcase her taut stomach only.

Sliding on her top, she clicked the frog fastening into place on her collar, adjusting the stiff Mandarin collar until it settled around her through. The top had been styled specifically to showcase the wearer’s breasts and the hollow of their neck: a hole was cut dead center, showcasing the valley between Korra’s breasts, and a stylized heart nestled right above, separated by three inches of fabric.

“Ooo, don’t you look cute _,_ Lotus!” Rei chimed across the room. She was stepping into a pair of baby pink booties, the loose, billowing sleeves of her top swishing. “I love the skirt!”

Lotus smiled, swiveling her hips. The fabric swished, revealing the tops of her thighs and her underwear. “Thanks,” she replied, sitting down. She reached to her right, snatching at a pair of knee high white boots. “I like your outfit too: you look like a Princess.”

Rei turned around, posing in the mirror. Two thick braids fell over her shoulders, networked between locks of interwoven hair. “Do I?” she mused, tying a white veil over her face, red lips smiling. “I do, don’t I?” She leaned back dramatically, placing her hand on the wall. “Oh _Lotus_ , won’t you rescue me?” She cackled, hands clutching at her stomach.

Standing, Lotus rolled her eyes, tying her veil across her cheeks. She made a sure knot, and adjusted it, letting the dark purple material come to rest midway up her nose. “Come on. We’ve got tips to earn.”

 

* * *

 

 

Downstairs, _Blossom_ was already in full swing and Asami Sato was in her usual spot.

She lounged against a particularly fat cushion, taking in the scene: women of all nations, mingling and sipping neon drinks, mostly nameless, all clamoring for the show to start. “Five more minutes,” she murmured, finding herself anxious.

“It has been a while, dear child.” Asami turned: Madame Miu had installed herself, once more, at the squat table in Asami’s plus room.

“Ah, Miu. How pleasant to see you again.”

“You’ve taken my girl from me, you know,” she said, turning towards Asami. She opened her fan, eyes narrow and curious.

“You mean Korra?” Asami whispered. “But she’s here tonight.”

For one, Madame Miu was surprised. “Ah, so you’ve allowed her to return.” Asami parted her lips and Miu waved her fan, snapping it shut. “There is no need to play coy with me. I know the kinds of circles you run in. You’re not the sweet child other think you are. You have bite.”

“Korra came back on her own. It was the biggest thing she wouldn’t compromise on. I, of course, had no problem,” Asami stated, green eyes shining behind her mask. “I wouldn’t take away something she loves.”

Miu nodded, head bobbing twice. “If that’s true, then part of your new…duty is to ensure she’s here at practice. The girls here missed her and I won’t have my investment spoiled.” Asami gulped at the cool glare Miu shot her. “You know how I am when my money is…tampered with. Understood?”

“Understood.”

“Good,” Miu exhaled, fan spreading slowly. “Ah, it looks like the show is going to start.” Asami was thankful for that very big blessing.

On the stage, a girl with sand brown hair held a microphone. She cleared her throat, smiling. “Welcome patrons, to our _lovely_ garden,” she began. “We have a fantastic showcase tonight, so get your wallets open, keep your eyes wide, and gaze upon our garden of women!” Applause rang out and the girl bowed, scurrying off backstage. “Keep your applause coming for our first dancer, Sakura!”

Asami watched as a girl with chocolate brown hair walked onto stage. She had a white and pink outfit on, and two long braids fell of her shoulder. Her outfit was fitting of her floral name: it made Asami think of the sweet smelling blossoms in spring.

Sakura gave a bow, bringing her hand to rest up on the pole in the center. The room went silent, and she exhaled.

The music began, a hard, electronic sounding beat. Her free arm came up, and she leaned out, wrapping a leg around the pole as she propelled herself around. She stamped a foot, and rocked her hips back and forth, steady with the beat.

At the chorus she flung herself onto the pole, climbing up, back arching as she flipped around. She wrapped her legs around securely, and let her torso fall free. Tantalizingly, she ran her hand down her stomach, dipping between as she faked a moan. _Yuan_ flew onto the stage as she slid to the crowd, dropping onto hands and knees as she crawled forward.

Running her hands up over her breasts, she dropped to her knees, rolled onto all fours again, popping her butt into the air. She gave it a healthy shake, leaned back onto her heels, and tugged off her shirt, rubbing her body on the floor.

Rising quickly she sauntered over to the pole, sticking her butt out and wiggling it again. She began another ascent, crossing her legs once she was high enough.

Flames burst from her hands as she spun around, legs the only thing binding her to the metal. They gulped in oxygen, growing bigger as she spiraled down to the ground. She giggled, gave a wave, and fell backwards in time to the final beat, one leg extended in the air. More _yuan_ clanged on stage, and Sakura lifted herself up, jogging back behind the curtains.

“She’s something,” Asami mused, smiling. Sakura was definitely good, but compared to Korra –Lotus– she was a good starter, exciting the crowd and tantalizing them with her bending. Yet Asami still found herself eager for Korra.

“Don’t worry,” Miu said, looking at Asami. “She’ll be up before long.” Asami nodded, exhaling slowly.

More girls passed across the stage, names that Asami missed anxiously awaiting Korra. All of the dancers were good, a combination of skill and sensuality: Asami expected nothing less though. _Blossom_ always aimed to please.

The emcee came back onstage, eyes bright. “Wasn’t she good?” The crowd replied with laughter and catcalls. “Now, our next girl is still new. You loved her, you’ve missed her, and you know she’s a rare bloom. Welcome _Lotus_ back to our stage!”

The lights dimmed, casting the stage is darkness. The sound of heels clacking resonated through the silence, and the music began, a purely electronic beat. When the light came up, a mixture of flashing colors, Lotus’ hand snatched the pole. She pulled a leg up, balanced solidly on the other.

Her hips began to sway to the beat, and she pressed herself against the pole, teasing the audience. Already, money was falling on the stage, yet Lotus ignored it, letting the music catch her in its grip.

The beat picked up, full into the chorus, and Lotus let go, wrapping her body around the pole as she twirled and flipped. She reversed her position, switch so her legs were gripping the pole and flung herself out, twisting as she let her torso go slack, breasts threatening to fall from her top. She allowed gravity to tug her down, and she fell, shaking her hips again, fast and hard.

Asami’s lips parted. This was Korra at her finest, spinning around like she was floating on air. _If only Tenzin could see how good she is **without** bending_ , she thought, marveling as her Lotus whirled around.

Hooking her leg around the pole again, Korra climbed up the pole. Suddenly, she let all but one leg free, extending her arms out as she spun around in a lazy circle. She flipped to the side, quickly adjusting to spread her legs. Braced by her knee, she spun around quicker, shifting to where she was upside down again, left leg hooked around the pole as she spread her arms, music filling her entire body.

The music peaked and she wrapped her hands around the pole, gripping it hard as she kicked and spun, momentum whipping her around the pole in a blitz of positions. She ended on the ground, legs spread, chest heaving, her smiling face staring at the crowd. With her free hand, she blew a kiss, winking as she flipped down to the ground.

“Well worth the wait,” Miu whispered. Asami nodded, standing up and heading to the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They barely managed to get back to Asami’s apartment.

As soon as Korra had exited out into the alley, a fat coin purse tucked into her bag, Asami had pushed her into the wall, lips forcefully pressing into Korra’s. “You looked good tonight,” Asami managed. Korra blinked and nodded.

“T-Thank you,” she panted. “Are we going to go back to your place and… do the thing?”

Asami chuckled, eyes darkening. “We’re going to do _all_ the things.”

As soon as they made it back to Asami’s residence, they tumbled through the door, hands snatching at each other, each seeking breasts and crotches, hips and arms and cheeks. The air between them was charged, and Korra felt that her clothes were suddenly too much. She started to undo her collar, but paused, hesitating for a moment when she felt Asami’s lips leave hers.  “You okay?” Korra breathed, blue eyes darkening.

 

“Are you sure this is what you want, Korra?” Asami said. Her eyes cleared, instantly hard. “You can say no and back out now, or at any time.”

 

Korra opted not to immediately respond. Instead, she fell to her knees gracefully, hand running down Asami’s body to come to rest on the carpet. Her skirt billowed out around her, revealing the tantalizingly brown skin of her thighs. “Let’s do this...” Korra paused, lowering her gaze. She looked up through her eyelashes, smile innocently, the perfect coquette. “ _Madame_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rei’s stage name is also a flower: She goes by Sakura, which is a Japanese flower. Fitting for a girl from the Fire Nation.


End file.
